


Slower

by Mugi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little dom/sub undertone, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a lot of Iwa-chan, Hints of a praise kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, a little dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugi/pseuds/Mugi
Summary: If Iwaizumi’s going to give in, it’s going to be slow.





	

“ _Iwaaa-chan_.”

Iwaizumi stops in his tracks, fingers curling into fists at his sides. Ostensibly, Oikawa is whining. And yet his tone is _so_ irritatingly self-assured, nearly brimming with certainty of victory. Certainty of getting Iwaizumi to do exactly what he wants. It’s aggravating just listening to this but what’s even more aggravating is Iwaizumi’s own uncertainty as to whether he can actually resist.

“No,” Iwaizumi states firmly, fixing his eyes on the front door with determination. If he doesn’t turn around, doesn’t look at Oikawa then maybe –

“But Iwa-chan…” Oikawa starts, stepping in closer behind him, almost close enough to touch.

 “We don’t have time, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi continues. “We’ll be late.”

 “Hmm?” Oikawa asks, cocking his head to the side like he has no idea what Iwaizumi could be referring to. “Late for what?”

 Iwaizumi clicks his tongue, fingers pressing tighter into his palms. The feigning of ignorance, the false pretense of innocence - some rational part of him correctly identifies it as a trap but all too late.

 “To the entrance ceremony you idiot,” Iwaizumi spits out, turning around only to find Oikawa smirking down at him. Iwaizumi silently curses himself for falling for such an obvious ploy at getting his full attention.

 “We don’t have time,” Iwaizumi repeats, careful to keep his expression as neutral as possible as he meets Oikawa’s gaze.

 “We’ll leave right after.”

 “No.”

 “We’ll walk quickly.”

 “No.”

 “We’ll do it fast.”

 “ _No_.”

The glint in Oikawa’s eyes indicates that Iwaizumi is teetering on the edge of falling into another trap. Oikawa’s tone drops to a soft, heated whisper as his long fingers trail up Iwaizumi’s neck.

“You don’t want to do it fast, Iwa-chan?”

 Iwaizumi grits his teeth.

 “You want to take your time with me instead, fuck me slow and steady till I’m begging you to pick up the pace?”

 “ _Oikawa_ ,” Iwaizumi growls in warning, averting his gaze.

 “What is it Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks soothingly, fingers gently turning Iwaizumi’s face back towards his own. “What do you want to do?”

 There’s a correct answer here, one he was fully (close to fully) committed to but a moment ago, but now it’s slipped entirely out of reach.

 “Fuck,” Iwaizumi curses under his breath as he closes the distance between them, crushing his lips against Oikawa’s. Oikawa lets out a startled noise like he didn’t just deliberately create this situation. It’s aggravating to hear, but Iwaizumi just takes the opportunity to push his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth. If they’re going to be late (if they ever get there in the first place), he’s going to make it worth their while.

 “Bed. Now,” Iwaizumi murmurs as he breaks the kiss to suck hard on Oikawa’s neck.

 “Okay but Iwa-chan you know today is the entr-“

 Irritation prickles all over Iwaizumi’s skin as he pushes Oikawa back against the entryway wall, hand clamping firmly over his mouth. Iwaizumi finds some soothing satisfaction in the startled expression spread across Oikawa’s face. Some, but not enough.

 “Oikawa,” Iwaizumi growls, low and dangerous. Oikawa whimpers a little against the hand still sealing his mouth.

 “This was _your_ idea. Do you want to or not?” Iwaizumi continues, leaning in farther to grind his hips against Oikawa’s. Oikawa whimpers again, pushing into Iwaizumi’s touch as he slides his fingers up to pry Iwaizumi’s away from his mouth.

 “I want to, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathes out, a telling smirk slowly spreading across his lips as he reaches out to run his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi swats at his hand, pinning him tighter against the wall.

 “Then go get on the bed and get yourself ready for me,” Iwaizumi murmurs against his ear, dragging his tongue up the shell. Oikawa shivers, hands clutching at Iwaizumi’s shirt as he nods affirmatively. They turn, Iwaizumi following him until they reach the door. Oikawa continues on to the bed, pausing to look back at Iwaizumi.

 “Iwa-chan…” Oikawa starts.

 Iwaizumi crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe, raising one eyebrow in Oikawa’s direction.

 “I’ll watch you from here,” Iwaizumi states flatly.

 Oikawa huffs a little, glancing over his shoulder as he peels his shirt off over his head and slides his pants down along with his boxers before stretching out on the bed. Slowly, he wraps his fingers around his half-hard cock, keeping his gaze fixed on Iwaizumi as he starts to pump himself. Iwaizumi’s bland stare unwavering at the sight, Oikawa strokes himself faster, tightening his grip and thrusting up into his hand, a few small moans escaping past his parted lips. Iwaizumi grits his teeth and Oikawa sees an opening.

 “Iwa-chan,” he moans out, dragging his thumb across his tip and bucking up harder into his hand.

 “…What,” Iwaizumi asks gruffly, chips in his mask of indifference all too apparent.

 “Come here Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmurs.

 “No.”

 “ _Please_ Iwa-chan,” Oikawa moans again, voice on the edge of pleading. “I _need_ you.”

 Wordlessly, Iwaizumi moves towards him, shedding his clothes before shifting onto the bed and bracing himself above Oikawa. Oikawa looks pleased, too pleased for his liking, as he stretches a hand up to pull Iwaizumi in closer to him. But just as he gets near, Iwaizumi sits back out of reach.

 “I thought I told you to get yourself ready for me, not to get yourself off.”

 Oikawa squirms a little and turns his gaze to the side in a useless effort to evade Iwaizumi’s glare.

 “I guess it can’t be helped,” Iwaizumi breathes out with a sigh, reaching for a bottle of lube kept close at hand. As he pours the contents across his fingers, Oikawa tentatively glances back at him. This _is_ what he wanted, but he can’t help but feel a little uncertain in the face of Iwaizumi’s calm demeanor. And the gentle circling of Iwaizumi’s finger around his entrance only deepens Oikawa’s uncertainty.

 “Stop teasing me, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whines after a moment passes without Iwaizumi’s finger pressing inside.

 Iwaizumi smiles and Oikawa freezes.

 “If you wanted it faster, Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmurs into Oikawa’s ear. “You should have done it yourself.”

 Oikawa squirms a little more, the weight of Iwaizumi’s resolve to drag this out as long as possible all too apparent in his tone. He tightens his grip on Iwaizumi’s waist but stays quiet. After a satisfactory period of silence, Iwaizumi trails his lips down Oikawa’s neck as he finally begins to slide a finger inside him. Oikawa immediately pushes his hips down, desperate for friction and pressure inside him.

 “ _Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi murmurs in warning, stilling his finger at the second knuckle until Oikawa stops moving his hips. “Good,” Iwaizumi continues, slowly retracting his finger before pushing back in a bit deeper. Oikawa bites down on his lip in the hopes that silence will further induce Iwaizumi to pick up the pace.

 “I’m not going to go any faster,” Iwaizumi says with a smirk, as if reading his thoughts. Oikawa whimpers quietly but doesn’t protest.

 Gradually, Iwaizumi adds a second finger, drawing them in and out at the same agonizingly slow pace. It feels good, but it’s not nearly enough of a stretch for Oikawa and he can’t help but push into Iwaizumi’s fingers every few thrusts in search of more friction. Iwaizumi stills his fingers momentarily in response but his own arousal is making it increasingly difficult to maintain the slow pace. He adds a third finger, thrusting them in and out a bit faster than before. Oikawa is quick to capitalize on the opportunity, ignoring Iwaizumi’s previous warnings in favor of shoving his hips down hard, hard enough that the tips of Iwaizumi’s fingers brush his prostate.

 “Please, mo-”

 Iwaizumi’s free hand presses against Oikawa’s lips, stifling his plea and the needy moans emanating from his throat. “Be good and I’ll give it to you.”

 Oikawa nods wordlessly, melting into Iwaizumi’s touch as much as he can in a show of acquiescence. Satisfied with the response, Iwaizumi retracts his fingers.

 “Turn over, Tooru.”

 Oikawa complies quietly, shifting onto his knees and leaning down on his elbows. Iwaizumi takes a moment to admire the sight spread out in front of him, with Oikawa so wet and open and visibly aching with need yet complaisantly quiet.

 Oikawa glances back to look at him within a few seconds. “Hajime…” he starts tentatively.

 “Mmm?”

 “I’ll… be good… so…”

 Iwaizumi smirks with satisfaction. “Yeah?”

 “…so will you…”

 Iwaizumi thrusts hard inside him before Oikawa can finish, a drawn-out moan tearing from his throat in place of words.

 “Yeah,” Iwaizumi breathes out, voice dropping to whisper as he leans forward, pressing his entire length inside Oikawa. “I’ll fuck you.”

 Oikawa shudders, pressing his forehead down into the pillow beneath him.

 Iwaizumi sets an agonizingly slow pace as expected, letting Oikawa take him in inch-by-inch. Oikawa would complain if not for the delicious sensation tingling up his spine at the feel of Iwaizumi inside him combined with the very real threat of him slowing down further. But every few thrusts, he still tests Iwaizumi’s commitment to the pace, pushing his hips back fast and moaning at the increased pleasure he attains as a result. Iwaizumi doesn’t stop him and as his own orgasm nears the surface, he thrusts in and out of him quicker.

 “Feels good,” Oikawa moans out in response, fingers twisting the bed sheets. “I love it when you fuck me like this, Hajime, when you fill me up all the way with your cock and take me hard.”

 Oikawa is fully aware of Iwaizumi’s weakness to him talking like this, especially when he gets close and the faster snap of his hips indicates that today is no exception.

 “Rougher,” Oikawa adds, back arching as Iwaizumi’s cock nails his prostate.

 Iwaizumi tightens his grip on Oikawa’s hips, fingers pushing in hard enough to leave bruises in their wake. He pulls Oikawa into his thrusts tightly, pausing only when Oikawa’s moans indicate he’s hit his prostate dead on. Then Iwaizumi circles his hips, forcing deep, unrelenting pressure against the sensitive spot till Oikawa is crying out in desperation to come.

 “Not yet,” Iwaizumi murmurs, his plan to take this slow not entirely forgotten. As badly as he wants release, Oikawa isn’t going to protest, not when Iwaizumi’s pounding into him like this. He nods a little, mumbling some kind of affirmative response Iwaizumi can’t quite make out. It’s enough though, enough that Iwaizumi relents and then some. He reaches around to wrap his fingers around Oikawa’s cock, pulling up in fast, rough strokes.

 “You feel so good like this, Tooru. So good under me.”

 The combination of Iwaizumi’s words and touch sends pleasure tearing through Oikawa’s body, a guttural moan ripping from his throat as he comes hard against the sheets. He tightens deliciously around Iwaizumi’s cock and with a quiet moan of Oikawa’s name breaking past his lips, Iwaizumi comes deep inside him. Pulling in a shaky breath, Iwaizumi rocks in and out to spend himself completely, working Oikawa through his own orgasm with his fingers all the while. When Oikawa’s hips start to twitch at the overstimulation, Iwaizumi gently slides out, eliciting small gasps from them both. Iwaizumi shifts to the side, lying next to Oikawa and running his fingers across his back. Oikawa smiles at the touch, turning towards Iwaizumi and curling in closer to him. Opening one eye, he sees Iwaizumi glance at the clock.

 “We aren’t going to make it,” Oikawa states, eyes closing and lips curving into a smirk.

 “Yeah,” Iwaizumi replies, agreeably enough, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s waist and tugging him in closer. “So we have time.”

 “Time?” Oikawa asks, blinking his eyes open.

 Iwaizumi presses him into a warm, languid kiss.

 “So we can do it again. _Slower_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I rewatch bits of Haikyuu, I love these two even more. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
